Naruto: El cazador de Demonios
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA Xver con Dmc: Naruto fue abandonado por su familia ya que creyeron que habia sido poseido por Kyubi pero un dia huyendo de una turba es encontrado por Dante quien decide adoptarlo y entrenarlo para que se convierta en un cazador de demonios, ahora ¿que desafios le esperan a el como hijo adoptivo de uno de los hijos del legendario demonio Sparda?.DevilhunterLikenaruto narutoxhar


**Mision: 00: El nacimiento de un nuevo Sparda y el comienzo de una nueva aventura**

**Disclaimer: lastimosamente Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen porque sino seria asquerosamente rico.**

**Notas del autor 01:hola a todos aquí les traigo otro fic en esta ocasión es un crossover entre la saga de videojuegos Devil May cry y Naruto; en cuanto a la trama tratara de que Naruto fue abandonado por su familia después de que sellaron al Kyubi ya que creían que él había sido poseído por el zorro, luego años después el es conseguido por Dante quien al enterarse de la difícil vida del rubio decide llevárselo con el adoptándolo y convirtiéndolo en un cazador de demonios como el. Las parejas serán NarutoxHarem y DantexLadyx¿? Sin más que decir que empiece la función.**

Un niño de unos 6 años de cabello rubio y alborotado, de piel bronceada con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla y de ojos azules corría huyendo de la turba que lo perseguía cuando choca con alguien_**-¿hey niño estas bien?-**_le pregunto la persona con la que había chocado un hombre de unos 25 años vestido con un abrigo y unos pantalones rojos, unas botas y camisa manga larga de color negra y sobre esta un chaleco de color rojo, el era de piel y cabello blanco y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro casi gris e iba armado con una gran espada de color negro que llevaba en la espalda y 2 pistolas que llevaba en su abrigo. En ese momento el se fija que el niño lo estaba viendo con una expresión de profundo miedo_**-Tranquilo niño no voy a hacerte daño-**_Le dijo el hombre, el niño observo con detenimiento al peliblanco y al no detectar ninguna intención hostil decidió confiar en él.

_**-Si señor estoy bien aunque deberíamos irnos ya que los que me persiguen podrían alcanzarnos-**_El hombre observo al chico y le dijo con una expresión seria.

_**-Está bien pero más te vale mocoso que me expliques todo ok-**_el chico acepto las condiciones y el hombre se fueron de allí se dirigieron a un parque donde el niño le conto de cómo era su vida en la aldea, los desprecios que recibía además de las palizas que algunos habitantes le daban sin una razón aparente, así que tras escuchar la historia del chico el tomo una decisión que cambiaria el destino del mundo_**-hey niño quisieras irte conmigo y mi compañera de esta aldea-**_ a lo que el niño le sonrió al hombre y le dijo.

_**-Por supuesto señor, por cierto mi nombre es naruto y el suyo señor-**_ el peliblanco le sonríe al a Naruto y le responde.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante Sparda y por el amor de dios no me digas señor que me hace sentir viejo, ahora vámonos que mi compañera me esta esperando-**_en ese momento ambos se fueron del parque.

_**/**_

**¡RING, RING, RING!**

El sonido del despertador hizo eco en la habitación y su ocupante un joven de unos 15 años de piel y cabello blanco, de complexión delgada pero con sus músculos definidos y 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, aunque su rasgo más resaltante eran sin duda sus ojos ya que eran de color purpura con 6 círculos concéntricos y dentro de estos habían 9 tomoes, el chico se levanto de la cama perezosamente y de un golpe apago la alarma_**-Demonios, enserio odio los lunes-**_murmuro él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se metía en el baño.

_**/**_

Dante estaba abajo en su oficina en el Devil May Cry sentado en su típica posición con los pies sobre la mesa leyendo una revista cuando una chica pelirroja de unos 15 años vestida con una minifalda de color negro, una blusa blanca manga larga que apenas podía contener sus impresionantes senos copa D, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro y un abrigo del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un zorro de 9 colas bordado en su espalda entro al local_**-Veo que llegaste antes Kisara ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- **_Le pregunto el peliblanco a la chica quien le respondió arrogante.

_**-Fue demasiado fácil Dante esos demonios eran unos debiluchos que no duraron nada contra mi- **_Dante solo negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de la chica, ya que aunque el sabía que ella era fuerte no por nada ella era Kyubi no Youko la reina de los Bijus ella parecía olvidar a veces que una gran parte de su poder lo había perdido cuando fue liberada del interior de Naruto, en ese momento el susodicho baja a la oficina vestido con una camisa manga larga color blanca con un chaleco negro encima de esta, un abrigo verde **(N.A: es como el que usa Dante en Devil May Cry 3 pero verde) **unos jeans negros, unas botas militares con la punta de hierro y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y en su rostro llevaba unas gafas de sol del mismo color le dijo con un tono de voz relajado a la biju.

_**-No deberías ser tan confiada muñeca recuerda que eso te a costado caro no una sino dos veces ¿o me equivoco?-**_ Le dijo el chico a la pelirroja quien se molesto ante eso.

_**-No tienes porque recordármelo Naruto-**_le dijo molesta la biju_**-ademas como quieres que no me queje si lo único que hemos recibido son encargos de deshacernos de puras basura y haciendo trabajos mal pagados durante los últimos dos meses-**_Le dijo molesta la pelirroja a naruto quien le contesto sarcásticamente.

_**-Si claro porque de seguro va aparecer ahora un trabajo interesante-**_en ese momento el teléfono suena y Dante y Kisara lo ven burlonamente mientras él contesta el teléfono_**-¿Devil May Cry en que podemos ayudarlo?...Ah ok perfecto denos su dirección-**_En ese momento el cuelga y les dice a Dante y a Kisara_**-Adivinen que tenemos trabajo y parece ser que es algo interesante así que no tienes de que quejarte Kisara-**_Les dijo Naruto a los otros dos cazadores de demonios.

_**-Buen truco chico pero la próxima vez que quieras predecir algo predice algo mejor como una dotación de pizzas gratis o que la deuda que tengo con tu madre desaparezca-**_Le dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona a naruto.

_**-Si lo que digas anciano, aunque no te entusiasmes este trabajo lo tomaremos Kisara y yo-**_Le dijo Naruto a Dante.

_**-Ok Chico tomen el trabajo y si tienen problemas llamen-**_ambos chicos aceptan y se disponen a irse cuando Dante le dice a Naruto_**-Ah y Naruto podrías dejar de decirme anciano que solo tengo 35 años-**_Naruto solo sonrió burlonamente y le dijo a Dante.

_**-Porque debería dejar de hacerlo si eso te fastidia?-**_Tras decirle eso ambos chicos se van del negocio dejando solo a Dante quien solo sonrió orgullosamente por la actitud de Naruto y se volvió a acomodarse en la silla y se dispuso a dormir.

_**/**_

Momentos más tarde Naruto y Kisara estaban reunidos con su cliente en un restaurante de la ciudad; su cliente era una chica de unos 17 años de piel blanca y cabello ligeramente purpura, ojos azules e iba vestida con un vestido negro corto_**-Buenos días Naruto-san, Kisara-san mi nombre es Natsume Maya y soy quien a solicitado sus servicios-**_los mencionados tomaron asiento y Naruto se dirigió a la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-Mucho gusto señorita Maya díganos de que se trata el trabajo, ya que por teléfono me dijo que era algo muy relacionado con nuestra línea de trabajo asi que por favor díganos que están serio que tuvo que recurrir a nosotros-**_Maya solto un suspiro y se dispuso a explicarles todo.

_**-Hace tres días la casa en la que vivíamos mi hermana y yo fue atacada por unos demonios, mi hermana y yo logramos mantenerlos a raya sin muchas dificultades hasta que llego el-**_En ese momento los dos cazadores de demonios le prestaron más atención a ella_**- un extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Orochimaru le ordeno a los demonios que se hicieran a un lado ya que el nos iba a enfrentar, no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad nos derroto en minutos y se llevo a mi hermana menor y los pergaminos de nuestro clan a un lugar que el llamo Otogakure no sato-**_tras escuchar el relato de la chica naruto tomo un sorbo de su bebida y le respondió.

_**-Tsk que demonios aceptamos el trabajo pero estas son nuestras condiciones-**_ambos cazadores de demonios le dicen sus condiciones ademas de discutir la paga para después irse del restaurante cuando unas barreras de color rojo les trancan el paso y aparecen una docena de demonios**(N.A:son las marionetas de Devil May Cry 4) **rodeándolos, Naruto y compañía desenfundan sus armas y se preparan para pelear_**-No te lo había dicho Kisara que este trabajo sin duda mataría tu aburrimiento-**_ le dijo Naruto mientras desenfundaba sus pistolas.

_**-Tienes razón Naruto mi que apenas hemos aceptamos este trabajo y ya empiezan a molestarnos estas sabandijas-**_le contesto la pelirroja mientras sus manos eran cubrían de Youki rojo y se convertían en unas Garras.

_**-Dejen de parlotear ustedes dos no ven que nos están rodeando estos demonios-**_les dijo Maya mientras desenvainaba su Katana.

En ese momento los demonios se lanzan al ataque pero los chicos los esquivan, en ese momento Naruto abre fuego con sus pistolas matando a una gran cantidad de esto, mientras usando sus garras los despedazaba y Maya con su katana los cortaba en pedazos, una vez que todos los demonios estuvieron muertos las barreras se rompieron y los 3 chicos se fueron en dirección al Devil May Cry sin saber que desde la azotea de un edificio cercano una figura cubierta por las sombras los observaba con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro_**-**_**Perfecto todo va de acuerdo al plan ahora debo ir a reportarme con Akuma-sama para que inicie los demás preparativos-**pensó en voz alta la figura mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Una vez llegaron al local Naruto le conto lo ocurrido a Dante quien le dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que eso parecía una trampa el chico concordó con el y Dante le dijo que si las cosas se complicaban que le avisara para que fueran el y los demás como apoyo a lo que el peliblanco menor acepta a regañadientes para que luego Kisara, Maya y naruto tomaran un barco rumbo al continente elemental.

_**/**_

Mientras una persona observaba la ciudad desde el balcón de su suite_**-¿**_**Qué noticias me traes Shadow**_**?-**_En ese momento el hombre que haba estado vigilando a Naruto y compañía aparece y con una sonrisa un tanto macabra le respondió a su superior.

**-Akuma-sama traigo excelentes noticias, tal y como usted predijo natsume Maya contrato a los Cazadores de demonios del Devil May Cry y en estos momentos se dirige al continente elemental en compañía del hijo adoptivo de Dante Sparda y Lady; Naruto Sparda y su compañera Kisara Youko-**Akuma sonrio siniestramente y le dijo a Shadow.

_**-**_**Perfecto comunicales a Izumi, Onikage y Orochimaru que se preparen ya que pronto les tocara ejecutar sus partes del plan-** tras recibir sus ordenes Shadow hizo una reverencia y se desvaneció dejando a Akuma solo quien solo sonreía y pensaba siniestramente_**-**__Maou, Rikudo, Sparda han fallado muy pronto el sacrificio de su sangre abrirá las puertas para el regreso a este mundo del verdadero e indiscutido rey_**-**En ese momento Akuma estalla en carcajadas que rompen el silencio de la noche.

**Notas del autor 02: y eso es todo amigos, para los que siguen mis otras historias no se preocupen en estos momentos estoy terminando el nuevo capitulo del caballero oscuro y una vez lo termine empezare con el de Tales of Destiny, asi que no se preocupen en ese aspecto y para quienes se pregunten quienes son Maya y Onikage bueno Maya es un personaje del anime/manga tenjou tenge y OniKage es el antagonista principal de la saga de videojuegos Tenchu.**

**Posdata: con cual chica de Naruto quisieran que emparejara a Dante:**

**Kushina uzumaki**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Tsume Inuzuka**

**Hasta luego y dejen review u orochimaru los visitara mientras duermen.**


End file.
